


Hot Chocolate and Game Night

by Raita



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Mari are barely in this, I love him, M/M, also Nino is an anxious child who scrapes his nails together when nervous, theyre at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raita/pseuds/Raita
Summary: Chat Noir and Nino are best friends, who have hot chocolate and play video games together. But Nino thinks they could be something more





	Hot Chocolate and Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic in a while, not to mention first ML and Ninior fic, so I'd really appreciate any criticism you have, enjoy!

“Dude. Where have you been?” Nino said, not shocked and even a little bit angry at the mangy cat climbing in his window.

“Sorry, sorry, it's getting harder and harder to get away from home.” Chat Noir replied, “Do you mind if I come in? It's a bit cold outside and latex isn't the warmest material.”

Nino gestured to the bed and Chat dove for the duvet, curling up in Nino's warm blankets and purring contentedly. Nino smiled at his cat, glad he was safe. He had been worried, cause Chat hadn't been showing up to akuma attacks recently and hadn't Been coming over for their weekly game night.

“So…” Nino started, “Where have you been these past few weeks?”

There was an audible groan from the mound of blankets, and then they shifted to reveal Chat Noir, pouting. For a second Nino reflected on his life, and how it got to the point where one of Paris’ superheroes was in his room, pouting, and it was a totally normal thing.

“This sounds like a hot chocolate story.”

Chat nodded and Nino went to grab the seasonal drinks for their vent session. Meanwhile Chat made an extra space on the bed for Nino when he got back. When Nino arrived back in his room he sat on the bed and handed Chat the drink.

“Alright dude. Spill.”

“Okay so, you know I don't have the best home life. I'm always expected to be perfect and be working and be good at everything, but recently my grades have been slipping because you know, superhero. So my father has been getting strict about where I am. I mean, more strict. I've missed three akumas. People are getting hurt! And it's not like I can tell him it's because I'm Chat Noir!”

“I have a friend who's in a similar situation. I mean, not the superhero thing, but the dad thing. His dad won't even let him have birthday parties! But as unfair as it is, you'll always have me. I could help out with your work if you want? Or, get Alya to help out with your work.”

“No no, it's fine. I'm sure I'll figure something out I just. Needed to vent. Thanks” Chat smiled at Nino and held his fist out

"I'll always be there for you bro” Nino said, fistbumping him.

For a little while they just listened to the music Nino had playing from his computer and drank their cocoa in silence.

Nino kept catching himself staring at Chat, lost in thought. What was he going to do about that? He liked Adrien. Well, thought he liked Adrien. Chat Noir seemed so much more, relaxed though. Almost like he no longer had to deal with the stress of responsibility of being himself.

He didn't know who to talk to about this. Adrien was the only one who he had told about Chat, and he was part of the problem. Alya would flip if she found out he'd been hanging out with _Chat Noir_ and didn't tell her. Then there was Marinette, who he used to have a crush on, and then told he had a crush on her best friend. That couldn't end any way other than awkward. And the biggest dilemma of all, was Chat Noir even gay?

After they finished their cocoa they played some games and hung out awhile longer, Chat Noir eventually realizing that he was about to miss his curfew and running out, almost tripping over the windowsill.

Nino stayed up almost the whole night, mind racing, and finally, at about two in the morning he had only come to one conclusion. He needed to sleep.

That entire week he spent working, picking just the right songs and staying up late the night before game night to find the perfect cover picture to print on the cd.

Finally the day had come. Game night. The night he told Chat he liked him. With a CD. Okay, deep breaths, he told himself, and almost fell out of his chair when a knock came at the window.

He flipped the latch and pushed up his window, letting Chat in. Chat smiled at Nino as he stood there, rooted to the spot.

“Uh, Nino?” Chat said, growing perplexed, “If it's a bad time I can come back later.”

“No no it's a perfect time!” Nino said.

“You just haven't moved from that spot that's all.”

“Right, right, um. I was thinking, maybe we could do something different today?”

“Sure, what's up?”

“Okay…” _you can do this, you can do this, you can do this_

“I made you something!”

“A CD? Clawesome!”

Nino was too nervous to get annoyed at the pun as Chat walked over to Nino's computer, popping the CD in the disk drive and pressing play. As the music played Nino tried to find the courage to speak but didn't know what to say. He couldn't read the emotions on Chats face, mostly due to the mask, but he was scraping his nails nervously.

The last song finished and neither boy had said anything. Finally Chat turned to Nino to try and say something but Nino cut him off.

“I know it's a lot and maybe the CD was too romantic and maybe I should have just said what I felt but I've never really been good at saying what I feel and I feel a lot and I don't really understand it all but I know I feel something for you and it took me a while to figure out I was bi and I also like my friend Adrien and I don't want that to be a problem with us, that is if there even is an us and you're my best friend and i really hope this doesn't come between us because you're really important to me and not just romantically and-”

“Nino, Nino, Nino, slow down. It's okay, _we_ are okay. Better than okay, actually. And if we are going to do this, whatever this is, there's something you need to know.”

Nino took a deep breath. “Okay, okay. What is it?”

“We… know each other.” Chat gave that a minute to sink in.

“That first night, I didn't show up in your room by chance when I was injured, I showed up because I was in panic mode and… and you're my best friend.”

A green flash filled Ninos room and Ninos mouth dropped as he saw Adrien Agreste standing in his bedroom.

“You… you're Chat Noir? Chat Noir is you? God this is…”

“I know, it's a lot. And I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. I should have told you, but ladybug didn't want us to share our identities with anyone.”

“Adrien I was gonna say amazing.”

Adrien blushed, “Oh.”

The next day when they walked into school holding hands Marinette glared angrily as Alya jumped up happily.

“Hah! You owe me twenty dollars! I told you it would happen before New Years!”

“Listen, I thought Adrien was holding out for a midnight kiss.” Mari grumbled

“I was,” said Adrien, laughing. “Nino was the one who asked meowt”

Nino groaned silently, knowing no one else would catch that.

Man did he love this dork.


End file.
